


A lonely night

by Inalandofmythandtimeofmagic



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, cuddels, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 01:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15232377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inalandofmythandtimeofmagic/pseuds/Inalandofmythandtimeofmagic
Summary: Patton finds Virgil being lonely and helps him out





	A lonely night

**Author's Note:**

> This is 700 words in celebration of 700 followers

Patton wasn’t sure what had woken him up in the middle of the night, but he wasn’t mad about it. Instead he stretched languidly, feeling warm and content in the knowledge that he didn’t have to get up just yet. He could see the moonlight coming in through the window, and it brought a smile to his face. It wasn’t often he got to take in the way the full moon bathed the world in pale, still light. Typically Patton was an early to bed kind of guy, leaving Thomas to do such things as take in the night sky with either Logan or Virgil ( or with a particularly cute somebody if Roman had anything to say about it). No, if Patton did stay up late with Thomas it was filled with the blaring light of the t.v. rather than the gentle light of the moon. 

 

He slipped out of bed slowly, crossing the room to further open the blinds. However his eyes kept glancing at his door. Something in his gut was telling him to leave the room. Maybe that was what had woken him, his dad senses tingling. Shrugging he did as his gut told him, quickly crossing the room and stepping out into the darkened hallway, and immediately falling on his face. 

His own cry of surprise was drowned out by a yelp of pain that came from what Patton could now make out was a dark bundle lying in the middle of the hallway. The bundle shifted and wiggled until a head appeared, a face Patton couldn’t quite make out in the dark. 

“Pat?” A sleep bleary voice that was unmistakably Virgil asked.

“Virgil? What on earth are you doing out here?” 

“I don’t know,” Virgil said in a small voice, pulling the blanket tighter around his shoulders. 

“What do you mean you don’t know? Surely there must be a reason to be asleep in the middle of the hallway?” Patton scooted to sit next to Virgil, gently bumping his shoulder in encouragement. Virgil was quiet for a long moment, fiddling with the edge of the blanket. 

“I guess I was just was feeling weird.” He mumbled. Patton was suddenly seeing visions of a feverish Virgil collapsing outside his door.

“Are you okay?” He brought his hand up to check Virgil's temperature, not noticing the way he leaned into his hand. 

“Not sick weird, just like, I don’t know. Like my chest was tight, like I was going to shatter.” Patton brushed the hair away from his forehead, able to make out more of Virgil’s face now that his eyes had adjusted to the dark. “I thought if I could be near you guys I would feel better. I just, I just didn’t want to be alone.” Virgil whispered, and Patton felt like his heart might break. He wrapped an arm around his shoulder and pulled him into his side. 

“So you’re sleeping in the hall to be nearer to us? Why didn’t you wake up one of us up?”  
“I don’t know, it’s the middle of the night, and it’s stupid , not worth waking anyone up over. I don’t know what's wrong with me.” 

“You just need some good old fashion cuddles that's all. Come on,” Patton jumped to his feet, extending a hand down to help Virgil up. He was hesitant but let himself be lead in to the room. Patton imdeiatly burrowed back under his covers as Virgill layed down stiffly beside him, staring at the ceiling as his fingers drummed awkwardly against his chest. Patton allowed himself a moment to just take him in, to smile at this awkward bean he loved so much. 

“Come here,” Patton chuckled. He pushed and prodded at Virgil until he was spooned around him. Slowly the tension leaked from his frame until Virgil was fully relaxed against him, and soon enough sound asleep. Patton smiled and pressed a kiss into his hair before snuggling further into him and falling asleep himself. 

When morning came Virgil was gone, probably self conscious, but Patton was determined to make sure he knew that he wasn’t alone and that he could come to him, really any of them, anytime.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave your thoughts and come see me on tumblr


End file.
